Who is Haruto? And What of this Stone?
by Mr. Gaara Sandman
Summary: This is a Naruto/Harry Potter crossover. Apparently something happened to Naruto that has force him to accompany an all-knowing/elusive ninja into hiding. Guess where this mystirous Ninja take him. Hint: It's safer than a certain goblin bank.
1. Chapter 1

**Who is Haruto? And what of this Stone?  
**

**Mr. Gaara Sandman (MGS):** Yes that is the title and I'm sticking to it... -looks at title- for now anyways. (Those who have been reading my previous work) I know I need to update a chapter and I'm working on it almost done. (To those who are new to me) Well welcome and tell me what you think. I'll give you guys a hint I'm reusing a character from my other fanfic. Reason why is because I'm trying to gather some different perspectives on my character. That is not really from Naruto just an inspired one. You see the thing is my imagination has kidnapped my fanfic and character with out me looking and run a muck of it. Sooooo I'm stuck with picking up the scattered pieces of thoughts and trying to pull it together as best as I could while bickering with my imagination on making up with our minds on a character.

**Naruto:** Enough with the explaining and get on with the story I wanna know what happens

**Harry:** I must admit I'm somewhat eegered too

**Kakashi:** Yo! I'd like to take a good look at this too

**MGS: **Kakashi, your not even in this one yet so shooe

**Kakashi: **I am too you look -points out name- Besides I wanna know about this character you keep arguing yourself with

**MGS: **shushhh! Ok then you can stay but only for the prologue since you're in it. Happy now that you gave away some information that I wanted the readers to find out for themselves.

**Kakashi:** 'U'

**?:** */_\*

**MGS:** -shoves out of way before anyone notices- Ok start the prologue! And I don't own neither Naruto or Harry Potter!

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

It all started that one day. The day where Uchiha Sasuke….. ran off to join Orochimaru. (Ha! I soo had you thinking that I had Sasuke killed. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

(Anyways back to story)

After finding out what had happened the Hokage, Tsunade, sent a team to bring Sasuke back. The team consisted of Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru, and last but not least Naruto. Now we speed things up as each team member is left behind and skip to the fight between Sasuke and Naruto.

(Here is where this story begins) After beating Sasuke to a pulp all the way to the point of exhaustion, Naruto Uzumaki, was carrying the Uchiha on his back as he climbed back up the cliff of the water fall. But what was waiting for him up there wasn't a very welcoming wagon. Apparently the Akatsuki couldn't let such an opportune moment to grab an un-guarded jinchūriki. They were waiting for him on top of the cliff. By the time Naruto manage to get up the cliff he collapsed on the ground taking a moment to catch his breath with Sasuke still unconscious on top of him. (No girls, this is not a yaoi moment.)

"Finally," whispered a man in the bushes next to his silent partner (guess who), "let's get the kid and go before anyone shows up." He was about to make a move but his partner grabbed his shoulder firmly.

"What?"

"…."

Kakashi appeared in front of the boys with several Anbu behind him. "You did it Naruto," Kakashi said kneeling down to the now sleeping Naruto, "you got Sasuke back." Kakashi ruffled the kid's golden hair while he slept, as he eye crinkled at the boy.

"Sir."

"Hmm," Kakashi looked over his shoulder to see the Anbu addressing him.

"We should get going, there had been reports of Akatsuki sightings around this area," the Anbu said as Kakashi arose, dusting himself off.

"Alright," Kakashi said and started giving commands, "you three scout ahead and make sure there is no trouble." "You two give both the boys first aid," Kakashi pointed at another set of Anbu that had medic-nin training. Kakashi and the rest of the Anbu stood in a circle around the boys as the two medic-nin experienced worked on the boys.

So far they were both working on Sasuke alone when they heard something.

"One of you, start healing Naruto," Kakashi said, his visible eye still observing the area.

One of the two medics Anbu moved over to Naruto and started healing him but the Anbu wasn't doing his best to help Naruto.

Kakashi sighed knowing all too well from sensing Anbu's chakra that he wasn't doing his best. He was about to say something until someone stepped out of the bushes.

The blue man grinned at them with razor sharp teeth, "Hello boys, me and my friend would like to take one of the boys off your hands, if you don't mind." (You guys should have a pretty good idea of who was hiding in the bushes. I wonder what kept them so long.)

Kakashi pulled out a kunai getting ready in attack position. The Anbu did the same getting ready to fight. "Not while I'm standing here," Kakashi said.

Just then a silent man stepped out of the bushes standing next to his partner. (If you don't know who this is then you march straight to Masashi Kishimoto and beg for his forgiveness. I said! BEG!) "That can be arranged," the silent man finally spoke, tombs in his eyes started to spin.

Kakashi was way ahead of him activating his Sharingan as well. "I won't let you go near them," Kakashi said, "Itachi is mine." The legendary copy ninja then launched off to start his battle with Itachi hoping that Anbu would be able to hold their own, as Itachi lead him away from the group.

Kisame smirked as the Konoha Anbu surrounded the blue man. "Heh, this will be too easy," the shark man said as he withdrew his sword. As the Anbu jumped it only took one swing for him to knock them all back, though one by one the Anbu jumped up charging after Kisame once again.

In the mean time the two medics Anbu were guarding the boys.

"What are you doing? Leave him and help me protect the Uchiha."

"But he's only a kid."

"That's not a kid that's a monster," the Anbu protecting the unconscious Uchiha. "Why don't we just give him the brat," the Anbu spat, "no one would miss him." "Besides, thanks to that monster we need to get the Uchiha to the hospital soon."

Hearing those last three words caused the unconscious Naruto to shoot his eyes open wide. Naruto, using all the strength he had left, got on his hands and knees. "Must…. Get… Sasuke… to …. hospital," the blond grunted surprising the two Anbu.

"Calm down kid we'll get him there soon."

"No, we won't, unless by some miracle we get past Kisame alive."

All of a sudden the complaining Anbu next to Sasuke got hit by another Anbu that was flung away by the fish man himself. The one by Naruto stood up, pulling out his sword guarding both boys as Kisame approached them.

"Get out of my way," the Anbu heard as he looked over his shoulder to see Naruto now engulfed in red chakra. "I'll stall him and you take Sasuke to the hospital," launching off after Kisame before the Anbu could say a word.

Kisame grinned, "You think you can take me on, right kid?" Kisame got into position with his huge sword like he's ready to bat. As soon as Naruto got close enough he swung his scaly sword and sent him flying.

"Yeah! Home run!"

"You idiot."

Kisame turned around to find Itachi next to him, "You swung too hard at this rate we may never find him."

"Sorry, but he was consumed in the demon's chakra so I figured we'd get him out of the way and let him vent it off," Kisame said waving his arms around.

Itachi sighed, "Well if that's the case we'll just have to find a path of destruction to follow." "Until next time Kakashi," Itachi said when Kakashi appeared behind him before disappearing with Kisame.

Kakashi was about to follow them but was interrupted. "Sir, we need to get the Uchiha to the hospital fast," said the only conscious uninjured Anbu.

Cursing Kakashi performed some hand seals summoning Pakkun and sent him off to follow the two Akatsuki members and report back if they find Naruto. Then left with Anbu carrying Sasuke making sure that no one else plans on ambushing them and taking the Uchiha away, leaving the team, that was sent to retrieve Sasuke, efforts in vain.

In the end Sasuke was brought back safely in the hospital in time. The teams that were sent out to get him survived. All was good and the village celebrated on the success of the mission along with a bonus.

Only a small group was left in sorrow and worry for one that everyone forgot. The one nobody else, but these few, cared for. It was the blond hyperactive, knuckle headed ninja in an orange outfit, Uzumaki Naruto. There was no sign of him left. Pakkun even reported back saying that the Akatsuki never found the boy. Hell they didn't even find place where he could have landed. Pakkun had to leave because they were noticing that they were being watch.

The few ninjas that had gotten to know of the Kyuubi, which was hated by almost everyone among the village, wept in silence not knowing that they would ever meet Uzumaki Naruto ever again.

Though two knew and those two kept it a secret knowing that child is safer in the unknown.

*/_\*

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office getting ready for the school year. He was now writing letters to all the first years, after completing the other years, when he stopped at a name his smile beaming at it. "Ah, yes, this will be a special school year indeed," the wizard with the half moon spectacles said. The very name that he of course was beaming at was none other than Harry Potter.

"Impeccable timing you have, my dear," the old wizard said looking up to find that he and Forks the phoenix was not along. "I was about to send a letter requesting for your assistance this year," Dumbledore said to the figure. (No, it's not who you think.)

The figure in front of his desk had long brown untamed hair and was looking at the wizard with mask that is shaped as closed bird wings that parted half way letting the nose and mouth be visible. The mask's pattern was outlined in a light silver color that made it shimmer against the light in the dark night. It skin was a light bronze color that looked soft and smooth. This creature was a fitting build not showing abs but a flat smooth stomach all the same. It wore baggy pants that were a golden khaki color and a brown leather hem on top that worked as a tie on the pants making the hem hug her hips when tied in a knot. Along with wearing the traditional navy shinobi sandals, brown leather fingerless gloves, with medal plates on the knuckles, and navy sleeves that covered the whole arm but stopped right at the shoulders. On the chest was a long navy colored tube top that stopped at the stomach, and over the shirt was a brown leather chest plate that not only wrapped around the back the neck but also had a tie off on the back. (No, you don't know her, she's mine! Allllll Miiiiiine!)

It looked almost like a majestic creature but those that really know of its nature would believe that in front of them was a ruthless killing machine. Dumbledore knew all too well of what was standing before him and had met this ninja several times before.

"It's been a long time, Dumbledore-sama," spoke a feminine voice through the luscious lips of the masked figure.

"Yes, it has," the twinkling eye wizard said, watching his guest curiously with his hands holding each other resting on his desk. "May I ask what brought you hear besides figuring that I may need some assistance this year?"

"Well, actually came to ask of your assistance," the woman bowed graciously speaking in English with a light Japanese accent, "but I won't deny a request from a dear friend."

Dumbledore raised and eye brow, "and what is this request you have for me?"

Tsubasa stepped aside to reveal a boy standing behind her. He looked to be no older than 11yrs old, while wearing a foxy grin on his face. (Hint, hint, wink, wink, say no more.)

"And what purpose does this boy have," the wizard said, eyeing the child curiously with a twinkle in his eye. "I see this boy has something special that lies within him," the old man said with a slight smile.

The blond just blinked at the wizard as though he didn't understand a word he said. He then turned his ever blue gaze to the woman next to him as though he was about to ask her something but she just raised a hand to keep him quiet.

"And it is that special something I have came to see you in the first place," she said her face still at Dumbledore's direction.

"Ah, I see you wish to seek protection for the boy by taking him to a place where he would less likely be found," Dumbledore concluded. After getting a nod from the Kunoichi, he continued, "I'm sure we could let the boy attend the school for a while as long you check up on him and _warn me_ if a threat is nearby."

"Of course Dumbledore-sama, you would be the first to know," she said bowing respectfully at the great wizard. "My only wish is not to cause trouble for you with my problems, but due to special circumstances, this was safest place I could think of at the time, knowing, that he would not be found easily here."

"Before I take on such a request, I would like to know how the boy became in your possession," meaning flatly that the old man wants Tsubasa to explain. (Yes, explain. The readers want to know!)

Tsubasa sighed as she sat down urging the boy to sit in the chair next to her as well, knowing this story may take some time.

The blond haired and blue eyed boy sat timidly on the chair after noticing that the pictures on the walls were all staring at him whispering to their neighbors. Fawks, the phoenix, surprised him as the bird landed on his shoulder comforting the boy with a cheek rub. The boy gave a wide grin and started to pet the bird as Tsubasa gathered her thoughts on where she should start.

*/_\*

(And this is how it began)

Tsunade was working on the Sasuke retrieval mission report with a bottle of sake on the side. She sighed as she poured some of the sake into an empty cup and drank it down in one gulp. Tsunade couldn't help but blame herself, giving Naruto that accursed necklace. (Poor Tsunade, it's not her fault I swears.)

It wasn't long until Tsunade noticed that it was midnight. She was getting ready to call it a night when a bird tapped on her window. Wondering who in their right mind would be sending her a message at this hour; Tsunade opened the window and took the scroll from the birds pouch.

Unraveling the scroll it showed a summoning circle and a message along with it saying, "Summon me." On the end of that message was a symbol she was all too familiar with.

Tsunade sighed wondering what the elusive ninja wanted now, knowing all too well that it was either wanting to confirm some information or brought some bad news. Bad news is something she didn't want right now, with Naruto still missing and being pursued by the Akatsuki.

The well endowed woman took the sake bottle and finished off the rest of it, only to pull out another one when done. 'Let's get this over with so I can go to bed and deal with it in the morning,' the Hokage thought as she bit her thumb and preformed some hand signals to summon, what she expected to be more bad news. (Boy, is she in for a dozy.)

When the puff of smoke cleared up there stood Tsubasa, mask and all, in front of Hokage's desk. Tsunade was leaning back in her chair, her feet on the desk while she was sipping some sake. "What is it this time, Tsubasa, all-knowing ninja?"

"I came across something that gave me some trouble," Tsubasa said cautiously, "and after dealing with it, I found out that it belongs to you."

"Cut it with the riddles and spit it out or show it to me," the still sober woman demanded.

With a sweat drop then a sigh, Tsubasa said this before stepping aside revealing what was hiding behind her, "as you wish." (Quick! 50pts. to the winner who guess who it is!)

It was a boy but just not any boy. As he was wearing an orange jumpsuit with some blue and had sunshine yellow hair with deep blue eyes, and whiskers on his cheeks. "Hey, baa-chan," he said grinning his foxy gin. (Now it's pretty obvious, right? Of course it is I'm just making sure you know that I know.)

Tsunade fell off her chair only to peek her head over her desk to make sure that it wasn't the booze playing tricks on her. Realizing who it is she ran around her desk to tackle the boy in a hug, after making a racking another point to Konoha's most unpredictable knuckle headed ninja.

"Naruto, you're all right," Tsunade said trying not to shout as she held him in her arms.

"Yeah, baa-chan," the blond grinned hugging her back, then shifting his gaze to Tsubasa, "I have basa-chan to thank for that."

Tsubasa slightly groaned at the being called by the unapproved nickname.

The sannin then placed her hands on the boys shoulders about to ask him what had happened when he go separated but instead what came out was, "you shrank!?" Her eyes nearly popped out her sockets realizing this. (Aha! and I'm not telling you what happened either. Bwa hahaha! You will never know.)

(Psych!) It was pretty obvious now once you notice his clothes look slightly bigger than him and that he lost some height. "Yeah well, it's hard to explain," Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"It was my fault, Lady Hokage, but I had no choice in the matter," Tsubasa stepped in getting ready to explain what Tsunade's little brother had shrunk.

"You see," the elusive ninja spoke as though already prepared a speech, "I found the boy deep in the woods surrounded by red chakra, he was trashing the area as tails started to form from the red chakra. I tried to calm the boy down but having failed several times and due to the fact that his number of tails kept growing I had to us other alternatives to stop him."(….)

"Which are," Tsunade said eyeing the masked woman with a raised brow.

"To put it short, after figuring out that the boy was none other than the one with the nine tailed fox sealed into him, I had to use a seal, I've been working on my own, to stop the demon's chakra from leaking through." The masked woman said her arms folded.

"What," the hazel eyes woman said then started attacking the blond boy's shirt trying to see the seal itself. After causing Naruto to topple over while wrestling with him while the young man demanded what she was doing, the Hokage finally was able to see under his shirt to see on his belly the seal that keep the fox demon at bay.

Tsunade noticed that the seal didn't look quite like itself, like it was worn and partly rubbed off. There was also something new on the seal, something that she had never seen before. It was feathers; four long beautifully outline feathers around the original seal.

"I take it the feather seal is yours," Tsunade said looking up to eyeing the wing masked woman. She never really understood her thing for feathers, nor wings for that matter; Tsubasa was always elusive with the subject.

The woman, Tsunade was currently thinking about, just gave her a short nod in response. Then said, "for some reason it also made him younger, by two years my guess. Not exactly what I was hoping for but I had no choice in the matter," she shrugged.

Lady Hokage sighed, a hand on her head, "and on top of that the Akatsuki is after Naruto," she said wearily.

"Baa-chan," Naruto said in a worried tone, "is Sasuke okay."

Tsunade beamed at him, 'good old Naruto, thinking of others first than himself,' she thought. She then grabbed the boy in a head lock and gave him a noogey saying, "of course he is thanks to you, now stop calling me that."

Naruto laughed saying, "hahaha never baa-chan." He seemed to be in a better mood now knowing the teme was alright. Tsubasa couldn't help but smile under her mask at the loving moment.

Once free Naruto then said, "baa-chan what are we gonna do, I can't run around looking like this." "I'll never be able to keep up with everyone like this and Iruka-sensei is gonna have a field day when he sees me like this," the blond in orange then raised his arms showing the sleeves where on the verge of swallowing his hands completely.

The women in the room tried to hold back the urged to adore his cuteness at the moment and reminded themselves that this was a serious matter. (Oh to hell with it –runs off to give the mini Naruto a hug- :3)

The blond woman sighed, "Unfortunately the only man alive with any information on your seal is, Jiraiya, and he is off in one of his research quests for his new book." Tsunade scoffed folding her arms thinking the man is never around when you need him.

"Actually, you're wrong," Tsubasa said knowing what she is thinking, "ever since he heard of the young man's disappearance," she was of course referring to Naruto, "he's been making his way to see you to conform if it was true." As she said this the masked nin started to walk backwards into a dark corner saying softly, "He should be here in, three, two, one," before disappearing completely in the dark, not well lit, corner. (Elusive aren't we)

Just then the perverted sage bursts through the door closing it immediately behind him, not caring how late the hour was. "Tsunade," he said scanning the room for her noticing she wasn't at her desk. "Tell me it isn't true; tell me that Naruto," his eyes then spotted his old teammate next to a short yet familiar, "has shrunk!" The white haired man's eyes nearly popped out when he realized the state of his former pupil.

"What happened," he nearly yelled be didn't thinking it wouldn't be best to wake the entire village at the moment.

Tsunade explained what the mission report said and Tsubasa had said showing him the seal.

"Interesting," Jiraiya said expecting the seal while Naruto held his shirt up, "the feather they are…"

"Yep that's Basa-chan's seal," the boy interrupted the sage.

"It's Tsu-basa; Tsu-ba-sa," the masked woman corrected the preteen after stepping from the shadows nearly giving the old sage a heart attack.

"How long have you been there," Tsunade demanded from the elusive ninja.

"What, you actually thought I'd leave, when part of the mess was my fault," she said in a calm tone though she was looking at her right gloved hand as though it wasn't there inspecting her nails while her left arm was still sitting across her chest.

It looked like the brunette didn't care but she did knowing that if she didn't do her share of help the boy could be stuck like that for a while and who knows how long the seal will last given its state.

Before Tsunade could question her further Jiraiya spoke. "Well we can't do anything now, not until I figure out what happened to the original seal," the Toad Sage said sitting cross legged on the floor, arms folded, and brows knitted, thinking.

"Nani, you saying I'm gonna be stuck like this," Naruto shrieked, "nooo, dattebayo!" (Yeah he says that. Believe it.)

Tsunade and Jiraiya both tackled the kyuubi container trying to keep him quiet. "I have a theory," the group stooped and turned their faces to Tsubasa.

"You say Kisame hit the boy with his sword, right," the masked nin said. After getting a confirming nod she then said, "Kisame's sword has the ability to absorb chakra, so he may have hit the boy on the stomach and the sword absorb some of the seals chakra."

"I see," said the toad sage now more interested after getting a good look at the woman. He then clapped his hands over one of Tsubasa's, stroking it, he said, "so what you are saying is that the seal started leaking because it was weaken by the sword." He started moving his head closer to the poor woman saying, "If that's the case, then we should team up and try to find a way to repair the seal."

That is when the enraged Tsunade clobbered Jiraiya for putting the moves on Tsubasa, with just one punch sending him flinging him across the room, "I think not."(Geez, Jiraiya and right in front of Tsunade too.) "You can figure that part out on your own," the angered woman said, hands on her hips.

"But what about me," Naruto to shouted flinging his arms around doing an anime face with 'O' for eyes while a stream a tears fall from them, "I can't anyone see me like this!" "I've aged backwards by two years," yelled the panicking blond.

"Be quiet," Tsunade demanded bonking the boy on the head, "I'm thinking." Naruto was right he couldn't go around town with the way he is now. Especially since the Akatsuki is looking for him now. Tsunade's eyes narrowed and her brows connected as she thought harder. 'There must be some one that can hide Naruto where no one can find him,' she thought scanning the room for ideas. Then those honeysuckle eyes landed on the all-knowing and most elusive ninja, leaning against the wall holding a deep in thought pose.

The Hokage smirked, "Tsubasa," she said shoving Naruto at her, "you are in charge of protecting Naruto."

Hearing her name be called and with the look on Tsunade's face, Tsubasa could tell she wasn't going to like this. "Nani?!," both her and Naruto said.

"By order of me, the 5th Hokage, you are to take Naruto as your apprentice and hide him someplace where he would be safe until we can repair his seal." The blond woman was doing a defining stance while crossing her arms on her chest.

"You can't be serious Baa-chan," Naruto said with Tsubasa behind him, "why should I go play hide and seek from the Akatsuki when I can be safe here."

Tsubasa sighed knowing that she would be having her hands full.

"Naruto listen," Tsunade commanded while Jiraiya, after recovering from the slug princess's mighty punch, stood next to her arm folded on his chest as he spoke for Tsunade, "Tsubasa here is not only the most secretive but also hardest to find ninja."

"What do you mean?" the boy asked.

"The truth is Naruto; you are one of the lucky few that actually get to see me," Tsubasa spoke watching the boy, "I only show myself to the village Hokages and no one else unless it is required of me to do so." "This means to everyone else I'm either a ghost or nothing more than a legend," she said poking him on the forehead, "and I keep it this way because of the knowledge I hold, if I were to show myself publicly then I run the risk of having the Hokages be forced to send ninja for my capture just to please the high council," she said with a serious tone arms once again on her chest.

"Huh, all that tells me is that you're a coward," Naruto said narrowing his eyes arms folded.

Tsubasa, even though she was wearing a mask, was giving him the impression of a serious look. "You know what kid," she then ruffled his hair, "you're cute when you're angry," humored woman said smirk.

"Hey," Naruto smacked her hands away, "take me seriously."

"Now how can I when you are soo adorable right now," she was now grinning at the young man. (and eyes are soo ^ ^)

"That's it," yelled the boy, "I'm gonna wipe that smirk right off your face just by," Naruto then makes a swipe for the irritating woman's mask but his hand went straight threw it.

Naruto immediately pulled his hand back stuttering, along with Jiraiya who saw the whole thing, "g… gh…. Ghooooost!" They both shouted in shock eyes completing perfect 'O's while mouths formed squares.

The Hokage, Tsunade, was the only calm one, "no, she's not, it's just a jutsu." She looked over at Tsubasa, "you had enough fun," she said calmly, "and I'm guessing that you placed a silencing jutsu while I wasn't looking."

"Well, it's more of a charm really," Tsubasa said in a casually tone while waving a hand.

The slug princess turned to the boys, "ok, Jiraiya! Naruto!" She said in tone that snapped the boys out of their gawking and stand in attention. "I want you two to go to Naruto's apartment and gather his things; you better make sure no one sees him Jiraiya or soo help me."

"Yes, ma'am," Jiraiya said immediately and did a body flicker jutsu out of the room with Naruto to get his things.

Tsunade sat back on her desk saying, "While they are gone, we will discuss the details of this mission," watching Tsubasa approaching her desk.

*/_\*

"And that is how it happened," Tsubasa said to Dumbledore.

"I see, so you now have a child on your hands," Dumbledore said eyes twinkle. "Here," he said handing her piece of paper, "this is the list of things he will need for the school year."

"Thank you, Dumbledore-sama but before I go I wish to know of the favor you ask of me."

While they were talking the young blond hair boy with an orange jumpsuit was sleeping in the chair with Fawks on his lap.

* * *

**MGS: **Are we done? Good! I want your reviews and tell me what you thinks! I want to know that if you like it or not. If you like Tsubasa or not. If you have any request put them up and I'll read it. I'll even make a response in the next chapter.

**Naruto: **Dattebayo! It feels so good to say that.

**Harry: **Hey where am I in this?

**MGS:** Calm down Harry. You'll be in the next chapter or two.

**Kakashi:** Be glad that you get to appear more than once. -sighs then pulls out an orange book-

**MGS: -**bonks Kakashi on head- I said no reading that unless you are not here. -turns to readers- Okay I hope you enjoy this as much as I had making it. Be happy this is problably gonna be the only longest chapter I'll ever make... unless I am forced to ;-_-

(P.S. There is a secret contest going on in here figure out what it's about or I'll just tell you in the next chapter)


	2. Chapter 2 Entering wait who are you?

**Mr. Gaara Sandman: **Alrighty folks I'm back and am here to present you all the new chapter.

**Naruto:** Dattebayo!! This is soo exciting! -can barely keep one self from bouncing all around-

**Harry:** By the way who won the secret contest!

**Kakashi:** Oh that was **xXxJaycee81196xXx**. -just coming back from the reviews-

**Naruto:** Really! -goes off to look- You know it does kind of look like Itachi's face.

**Harry: **So what did the lucky person win? -eagerly looks at Mr. Gaara Sandman-

**MGS:** Well, I type whatever they want to happen. Like a small scene dedicated to them.

**Kakashi:** And she wont tell what the winner wanted.

**MGS:** But I wants it to be a surprise. Beside, what are you doing here Kakashi?

**Kakashi:** I wanted to see if the scene is in here.

**MGS:** No it's not, now go I'll let you know when it is.

**Kakashi:** And I want to know how my student is doing?

**Naruto:** Please can't he stay? -puts up a puppy dog face-

**Sirius:** Yeah let the man stay. It wont hurt much.

**MGS:** You too Sirius. Geeze, why do I even bother. Should I even know why you are here?

**Sirius:** I wont spoil anything I promise besides I just want to see how things turn out.

**Harry:** So can he stay? -also puts up a puppy dog face-

**MGS:** Fine I've obviously lost here. You two just do the disclaimer and you can stay.

**Sirius:** Mr. Gaara Sandman does not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

**Kakashi:** We're just invading her head and dancing ideas in her mind. -Sirius barked laughing-

**[*_*]**: Nice one Kakashi-san

**Kakashi:** Hey do I know you?

**MGS:** -shoves them away- Lets start the show!

* * *

Chapter 2: Entering .. [*_*] .. wait who the heck are you?!

Naruto found himself in a room that wasn't the room he fell asleep in. It was a familiar room with water on the floor, up the soles of his sandals, and pipes running everywhere. Right now he was standing in front of a huge cell door with a paper seal that kept it lock and on the other side of it would be the huge, demonic, blood thirsty, fox.

But the Kyuubi was nowhere in sight and there was something different with room. Naruto just noticed that floating on top of the water were feathers; long, beautiful, reddish-orange, feathers floating along the water coming from the other side of the door.

"Hey Kyuubi," Naruto shouted but there was no answer.

What did this mean? Where is Kyuubi? And what was with all these damn feathers?

Just then Naruto heard something from the other side of the door. It sounded like something treading through the water and it was far away but it was coming closer. Whatever it was it was making a lot noise, like it was running towards him as it got closer.

Naruto then awoke in a new room. This time it was a room he never been to before. (and how many more room he will wake up in I just don't know) The young boy looked around trying to figure out where he was this time.

[*_*]

The room was small holding closet, one single-sized bed with a trunk at the end of it, and a nightstand next to the bed with an electric clock and lamp on it.

Surveying his surroundings Naruto noticed a picture frame sitting on a desk, standing in the corner of the room. With his brilliantly blue eyes locked on the picture, Naruto got up and out of bed approaching the desk to get a better look of the picture.

Just as he was half way there Naruto heard someone coming to the door. Panic taking over the blond dived for the bed under the covers as the door knob started to turn. Once the door open the figure stood there for a moment. Naruto couldn't help but get the feeling the person was smirking at him.

The man leaned against the door way pondering to himself, a hand to his chin and another to the elbow of the hand holding the chin. "Now this is interesting," the man thought out loud. "I am now torn to prank the boy while he's 'asleep' or just go back to the kitchen and eat his breakfast," the man said aloud to the blond.

Naruto couldn't help but grin to himself under the covers. Even though he couldn't see the man Naruto could not help but like him already.

Before the blond could mention he was up he heard a woman's voice from down stares saying, "hurry up and get down here the both of you, I worked hard to make this ramen and I will be damned that Naruto gets to have his first breakfast with us cold."

As soon as Naruto heard the word ramen, the energetic boy shot up right on the bed tossing the covers aside as he dashed for the door. The man leaning against the door narrowly misses being toppled over the boy for being in the way laughing as he shouted back to the woman over the boy, "I think you just said the magic word, Penny."

[*_*]

After sliding past the open door of the kitchen, trying to slow himself down to enter the room, Naruto sat down on the table where his ramen was waiting and dug in. It didn't matter who these people are now, they have won the blond ninja over by making his favorite dish for breakfast.

Just as the suddenly hungry boy was about to finish his ramen, another bowl was being place next to him by a slender, well groomed hand. Naruto blinked and stopped eating to look up from the hand, to the arm, to the owner herself.

The woman was slightly taller than your averaged woman, about the same height as Tsubasa's, she was wearing a silk blue top that belled out on the sleeves and low cut but not revealing any chest with extra loose fabric sagging around it. She had short red hair that fluffed out like ruffled feathers, but had two long thin ponytail tails sitting low on the back of her head above the neck. This woman was also wearing black simi-tight pants with sneakers. On her face was a pair of sun glasses that were big and round (pretty much like Kabuto's) that were hiding her eye color in a shade of blue. She had a young looking face with a hint of naivete and innocents. On her ears was a pair of feather earrings that twirled and dance almost giving her a tribal look, if the feathers clung to her hair. (also my character, and can't have her either –glares while selflessly holding my characters.)

This woman blinked back at him and gave him an amused look, seeing that the boy still had noodles hanging from his mouth. She then placed an arm under her chest and tilted her head to the side giving a small smile as she said, "what's the matter Naruto-chan, did your tongue get tangled in your noodles and you cannot speak?"

Naruto looked at her confused at first, ignoring the man chuckling at the doorway behind him, then realized he had noodles hanging out of his mouth. After slurping them up and swallowing his eyes never leaving the woman's face as she eyed him back with half opened eyes that were filled with kindness and some other emotion he wasn't use to seeing, her head stilled tilted to the side.

"Who are you," the blond asked curiously.

The red head smiled as she set her head up straight and closed her eyes turning to face the counter "call me Tenshi," she said in an nonchalantly way, "every Ninja does." As she walked over to the kitchen counter grabbing two plates of egg, sausage, and toast she continued, "It's a lot easier to pronounce than my first name." She set the plates down on the table and the man standing in the background was now sitting at the table watching the boy with his one good eye, chin resting his hands with elbows on the table, grinning at the woman's last comment.

"Now eat, it's not every day I make ramen and even though it may not be the best, I figure it would help make you more comfortable while you stay here," the woman said taking her seat at the table eyes closed into a smile.

Naruto sat there eyeing the woman still. It was strange, he wasn't use to someone being so kind to him before, and after watching the woman so intently she gave him no reason to feel threaten. Hell, all her body language said to him was 'I will take good care of you, if you would let me'. The blond started to wrinkle his nose as if in deep thought with his eyes were shut as his brows were knitted together. His head was down while lost in thought as he ate the ramen though, to not appear rude and he has never turned down an offer to free ramen before either.

'Tenshi,' he thought, 'she does seem like an angel,' thinking back on graceful and kind the woman was. He only looked up when he heard the man, the blond hadn't noticed until now, chuckle then said, "Debating, whether or not Tenshi is true to her name, are we." The one eyed man was now grinning at Naruto, his chin resting on the back of his hand and elbows were resting on the table.(Okay, now we pay attention to me. MGS: Shhhh, not now BB-chan)

It was now Naruto noticed that not only he had finished his ramen but the bowls were already being washed by Tenshi herself in the kitchen sink that was across the room.

Naruto blinked and looked back at the man taking the time to observe him now before he was interrupted again.

The man had familiar features like someone else he use to know but he didn't know him at all. He had spiky raven colored hair, and one black eye (No not the kind you get from a punch that's his eye color black). He was wearing an orange eye patch that three straps instead of two over his left eye (-whistles innocently while I let you think what I'm up to-). The man was also wearing a tight navy colored shirt that was hidden under a black trench coat. Around his neck he wore a silver changed necklace with a red and white symbol hanging on it.

As his eyes zeroed in on the necklace the words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself, "Uchiha."

* * *

(**MGS:** Okay folks that is all. –hears a cry of No and gets tackled by a group of characters- Okay, I wont end it here, now get off.) [*_*]

* * *

The man's grin widened, "so you know of my clan's symbol, but of course you would know that being from Konoha yourself."

Naruto nodded then spoke again, "but I thought only two Uchiha's were alive, I had no idea there was a third."

"Ah, yes, well," the man placed a hand behind his head while sheepishly saying, "I was supposed to be dead, but I was saved before my fate was sealed," he finished in a light hearted tone.

"But then why haven't you let the village know you were alive," Naruto asked curiously.

The man now leaned back against his chair, a hand under his chin with another on his elbow, "well, it was years ago and I was in a coma few of them," he said as he thought back. "They had to keep me a secret, especially since of what was going on back then," (You know who and all) the man now shifted his gaze over to Naruto. "By the time I showed up, I learned what happened to my clan and reported to the Hokage immediately before anyone could see me," the man moved his one eye gaze over at the table with a sad expression on his face. It was then Tenshi was watching the man also with a sorrowed look on her face while holding drinks for the boys.

"When the Hokage told me everything, I didn't know what to do," the man said as Tenshi placed a hand on his shoulders, "that is when Tsubasa appeared before me and the Hokage with a mission that would take me away from the village."

Naruto was looking at the man with a sadden look as well hearing his story, "but why didn't you stay… I mean Sasuke wouldn't have…"

"Naruto, I couldn't be there for Sasuke, I mean wouldn't you found it wear that after the clan massacre, some other Uchihia thought to be dead for years, showed up." "People would think I'm sort of imposter after the last of the clan," the man stated, "not only that but the questions it would raise that I can't answer yet." (No spoilers for you!!!) "As much as I wanted to be with boy and help him out, I couldn't," he was looking at the blond boy apologetically. The Uchihia before Naruto was an odd one; he showed emotion unlike a certain teme and wasn't cold at all.

"What's your name," Naruto asked the man.

"Obito," he said smiling, "Uchihia, Obito." (Ha! I bet you didn't see that coming…… ;-_- ok you should have by now.)

* * *

**Kakashi:** WAIT!! Obito is _ALIVE_!!!

**Naruto:** What's wrong Kakashi? You look like you've seen a ghost?

**Harry:** Aww man, I'm not in this chapter either.

**Sirius:** -barked- It's okay kid you'll be in one soon enough.

**MGS:** I can guarantee it in the next chapter.

**Harry:** Hey, who is that? -points to [*_*]-

**Naruto:** I don't know but Kakashi does seem to know him. Plus he almost scared me just appearing like that.

**MGS:** That, my boys, is the new guess the face contest. So I hope all you readers will take a guess and review as well.


	3. Chapter 3 Blending In

**Mr Gaara Sandman (MGS):** Hey guys I'm back with the new chapter!!

**Naruto:** Finally!! I couldn't stand the waiting!

**Harry:** I know right! I finally get to make an appearance!!!

**Sirius: **You're gonna do great kid I just know it. -pats Harry's back-

**Kakashi:** Lets get on with the story then. -just walking into the chapter then stops and looks behind him- Oh it's you.

**[0_0]: **No one has guessed who I am yet.

**MGS: **Well they should, now that I have changed your eyes. Though if it doesn't work then I would have to give a hint. Okay boys intro!

**Kakashi: **Mr. Gaara Sandman does not own Naruto or Harry Potter.

**Sirius: **We're just using our free time to hang out with her.

* * *

Chapter 3: Blending In

This was great Naruto thought as he laughed a good laugh. He and Obito were having a blast talking about Konoha and the pranks they pulled. What was even more interesting was that they both knew of his Kakashi-sensei. It was fun comparing the older and younger versions of the man.

"Are you serious that the man actually giggles while reading porn?" Obito said giving Naruto a weird look.

Naruto just grinned and nodded saying, "Yes."

Obito's eyes widen, "I don't believe you, there is no way that man would giggle, let alone, read porn in public."

Naruto's grin widen, "ah, but are you so sure that he wouldn't change from being a prick with a stick up his butt, to a lazy, smartass that is one of Konoha's top perverts."

The grown man only stared at the kid until he burst into laughter. "I like you kid," Obito said ruffling the blonde's hair, "but I'll have to see it to believe it."

Naruto grinned, a foxy grin and said, "Then you, my good sir, are in for a surprise."

"It's nice to see you boys are getting along," said the red haired woman stepping into the room. She has now changed into a blue robe, and a wizard's hat. "Guess that means, I can leave you two alone while I go to work, with no worries" Tenshi said grinning heading to the fire place.

"That's right you have to go to work today," Obito said then grinned as he followed her motioning for Naruto to join them, "say hi to Author for me."

Naruto looked at them curiously, "you going to work in that?"

Tenshi and Obito looked at Naruto quizzically then looked at each other. Apparently they were getting the same idea because they were both grinning at each other. Naruto wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"How long has it been," Obito said casually asking Tenshi.

"Long enough," Tenshi said breaking eye contact and grabbing a jar that was sitting on top of the fire place.

"What's going on," Naruto said not liking where this is going.

"Naruto as a kid has anyone told you about witches and wizards," Obito said doing a familiar eye crinkle while smiling, while Tenshi was searching in her robe's pocket.

Naruto raised a brow suspiciously at the man then blue eyes darted at the oddly dressed woman, "yeah," he said thinking back while watching the woman pull out a dark colored stick. "Kakashi once told me and the team a story of a girl that claimed to be a witch and all the pranks she pulled." Naruto grinned at them his hands turned into fists has he held them up saying, "she is my hero!"

Tenshi grinned as Obito held in a snicker at the kid, "but what's that have to do with anything," the boy asked confused at the two, "even Kakashi-sensei said that magic doesn't exist."

This time it was Tenshi's turn to hold in a snicker as Obito burst out laughing as he grabbed a log that was sitting a box next to the fire place.

"Why is everyone laughing," Naruto shouted getting fed up with this.

"Because Naruto," Tenshi said recovering from the humorous moment, "even though your stubborn sensei says it doesn't, magic does exist, and he knows it."

"Huh," now the poor blond was really confused.

"Magic is as real as you and me kid," Obito said placing the log in the fire place.

"Now you guys must be crazy," Naruto said arms crossed over his chest, "magic can't be real."

As if on cue Tenshi pointed the odd stick and said, "_Inferno,_" causing a beam of light to erupt from the stick and hit the log. A fire erupt form the log soon after.

The boy just gawked in awe at the fire, "but…. that…. how…" then the boy just shook his head and said, "That's just a jutsu that proves nothing."

Tenshi just opened the jar she had been holding in her arm and took a pinch of the jar's powered contents out and tossing in to the flames. "Really now," she said then the fire roared and turned into a bright green color. "Well I'm sure there is something out there that magic can do that a jutsu can't," she said now turning her attention to the boy that was staring at the now green fire.

Obito grinned as he watched this.

"Naruto," the boy looked at the woman calling him, "why don't you and Obito go out and enjoy doing what the muggles here do, like going to the Zoo," she turned to Obito smiling, "I think it should be an interesting experience for him."

Obito eyed her suspiciously still grinning, "if you say so but he doesn't know how to speak the language here."

Naruto was watching them again thinking there's a hidden meaning under their conversation.

Tenshi placed a finger on her chin after putting the jar back on top of the fire place. "You're right," she said then approached Naruto, "we'll have to fix that wont we," with the weird stick still in her hand she poked Naruto squarely between the eyes.

"Hey, what was that for," Naruto said the place where he was poked but it wasn't in words he was familiar with; it was strange he understood these strange words but at the same time he knew they weren't the words he was raised to speak with.

"Huh, I sound different," the confused blond deadpanned.

"Of course you do," the red hair witch said gaining the boy's attention, "I've cast a spell that allows you to speak the language of this country, though I'd rather you learn it yourself."

"But we don't have time for that right now," Obito pointed out to the woman, "though we are going to help him with that later since you only made it last for the day," he finished sounded annoyed.

"We can't use magic to solve everything," Tenshi said walking back the fire place digging  
into her pockets once more. The witch then tossed the one eyed man a bag of money saying; "besides Naruto is going to be here for what seems like a long period of time." She then stepped into the green fire gaining the look of an eye popping, jaw dropping ten year old form of Naruto, but show no emotion that she was feeling pain from the fire. "That also means that we are going to have to pick up some new cloths for the boy," she said while stepping into the fire waving bye to the boy. The woman then vanished after saying, "Ministry of Magic."

Obito then turned to Naruto with an amused look. What he saw was the blond doing nothing but stare at the fire place gawking. The man grinned watching the stunned boy try to form words but couldn't since his jaw became numb from the last drop.

'Oh, yes,' the Uchiha thought, 'this is going to be an interesting day.'

[0_0]

Tenshi appeared in another fire place that was much different from the one where she was living and she wasn't alone. Dozens and dozens of oddly colored yet similarly dress people were popping out of the fire places all over the room. The woman stepped out of the fire place and just then another appeared in her place.

It was a red haired man wearing glasses; he was thin and was in the process of bolding but wore a long green worn robe. "Penny, how have you been," the man said greeting the woman in front of him.

"Good you," Tenshi said as she shifted her attention to the man, "and how is the family it has been a while."

"You know you're right, why don't you and Obito come over to join us for dinner sometime," the man said grinning.

"Actually I've been meaning to ask you that," Tenshi said grinning back, "I've recently have acquired a new guest in my home."

"Ah, another non-believer is he," the man said excitedly, "don't worry we will show him real magic."

"Perform a show now are we," sneered a new member joining in the group, "really now, if you want real magic you should bring your guest to a proper family." The new member of the group had pale blond hair and cold gray eyes. He had a pointed face which he wore his regular expression 'I'm more superior than you'.

The two men started arguing as the grouped walked on to check in before heading off to their offices. Tenshi sighed then interrupted them getting their attention, "honestly will you two stop arguing every time you two are in the same room."

[0_0]

Escorting the blond out of the building, Obito guided Naruto to the nearest clothing store by keeping a firm grip on the boy's shoulders. Naruto in the mean time was working on auto pilot, still trying to put together what just happened before him. Was that magic he just saw there? Did magic really exist? Did that mean that witches and wizards exist? He didn't know what he saw or what it meant. What he did know was that Naruto was in unfamiliar world far different from his own.

"Naruto," the blond was snapped out of his thoughts hearing his name.

"Naruto we are here," Obito said entering the clothing store with the boy.

"Why are we here," the boy said looking around.

"Well Naruto, you are going to be with us for a while," Obito said, "and you are supposed to be in hiding." Obito was heading to the nearest clothing rack with Naruto following behind as the raven haired man explained, "so why not help you blend in by getting you some clothes that fit and won't cause you to stick out like a sore thumb."

The blond nodded understanding the man's logic after looking at himself, he was still wearing the orange jumpsuit he always wore but now big for him. He joined the one eyed man at the rack observing the clothes with his brilliant blue eyes.

Soon after both Naruto and Obito left the store carrying several bags of clothes that should be enough to last a year for the boy. Instead of exiting the building in his orange jumpsuit, Naruto left the store wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, black tee shirt, two red wrist sweat bands, and orange jersey with a white number 9 and black converse.

"Not bad Naruto," Obito said giving the kid a once over once out of the shop, "though you're missing something."

"What I think I look pretty good," Naruto said looking over himself, "what could I be missing?"

Obito smiled as he tilted his head to the side, "this," he said placing a blue baseball cap on Naruto's head backwards. "There perfect," he said giving the blond a wide smile.

Naruto smiled back at the man adjusting the hat to his hair. "So where to next Obito-san," Naruto said grinning.

[0_0]

(A riddle for you all)

A sun rose high greeting the streets of 13 Privit Dr. and on that street that had matching houses was this one house holding what seemed to be the most normal (and yet selfish) family that had ever lived. Even though they have strived to be nothing but normal there is one member, whom they loathe completely, that wasn't that normal at all. So there is this street full of matching houses, and among this row of matching houses is a house and in that house is a cupboard sitting under the stairs and full of spiders. In this cupboard lived a boy that was not so normal to this family that he lived with. Now who is this boy and what is it that makes him not so normal?

Well his name Harry Potter yet from what I can tell you he doesn't know what make him not so normal himself. Though he does know for sure that he's not normal because of the way the Dursleys treated him and whenever something not normal happens he gets to the cupboard for it.

Harry Potter lived a miserable live. Living in a cupboard for nearly ten years and being treated as the most unwanted thing among his aunt and uncle. His cousin would rather beat him up than play with Harry. Yes, Harry lived a dull miserable life, yet it has its moments. For some strange reason, just as things seem to be at its worse, something happens that strange happens. Strange yet he doesn't get sent into the cupboard for.

When he was younger he often didn't get fed very well, having the better and most portions given to Dudley, and having to wear all of Dudley's old clothes making him look very small and meek. One day while he was walking around the park, a woman approached him. She looked very pretty and, for some reason, her smile was oddly comforting. This was probably the reason why he didn't turn her down when she offered him some food she brought along in a basket she was carrying.

When Harry asked why she was having a picnic by herself she smiled at him and ruffled his hair in a friendly matter as he took a bite of a very delicious sandwich then said, "I don't need a reason to enjoy a beautiful day by myself but I wouldn't mind having someone join me to finish off this food."

Harry couldn't help but like this woman and feel very comfortable around. It's as though he known her all his life but he just met her today.

Before he could even ask for her name Aunt Petunia came demanding to know what was going on. Apparently Dudley didn't like it that he wasn't the center of attention and that he wasn't given any food at all. (That's because you're already fat enough.)

When Petunia threaten to call the police the woman then calmly answered, "well, if the boy didn't look as though he was starving and wearing nothing but rags, I wouldn't have thought he was living off the streets."

After the woman enraged and embarrassed Petunia for saying such things, out in public non-the-less, the long necked woman grabbed Harry and Dudley leaving the park immediately. Harry never got her name and will probably never gonna see her again. But ever since that day, Harry was given slightly more fitting clothes and was feed more properly, and it was all thanks to her.

[0_0]

Harry was asleep on his bed until he heard a tapping noise on his cupboard door. "Get up," shouted a woman from the other side of the door, "get up and get to the kitchen." Harry groaned as the woman walked away. He wanted to stay in bed longer and hang on to the dream he had but alas he would have to get up and head off to the kitchen. Before leaving his room though he made sure to hide his treasure item under his pillow.

As soon as Harry went into the kitchen, Aunt Petunia sent him on bacon duty. After Uncle Vernon and Dudley came into the kitchen, Vernon made a comment on Harry's hair and Dudley started counting presents. After Aunt Petunia successfully prevented Dudley from throwing a fit she gets a call from the phone. "Bad news, Vernon," she said explaining that Marge couldn't watch Harry because she ate a funny whelk. After arguing what to do with the boy, Petunia and Vernon decided to take Harry along to the Zoo.

[0_0]

Naruto stood close to Obito trying not to get lost in the huge crowd of people trying to get into the Zoo. He didn't know what to expect next strange country he was now living in. Everywhere he went there's a huge crowd of people running around acting busy and being pushy. No longer he is in the small town where people were decent enough to wave hello to you, he was now in a, what was it called, city. Along the way to the Zoo Naruto tried not to get too distracted by all the sites to listen to Obito but the man gave up a short while knowing that he would be able to talk to him once they get into the Zoo.

"So, what in this Zoo anyways," Naruto asked quietly looking around as he saw a fat man and a tall woman being let by a chubby ball of a boy with another boy that looked like a rat while lagging behind the group was a small boy with broken glasses. The boy with the broken glasses looked at Naruto for a minute then hurried off to not get separated from the group.

"The Zoo is where the civilians here put the wild and some of them dangerous animals out in display in several cages," Obito said smirking at the group and smiled at Naruto as he showed him a map.

"Why do they do that," Naruto said taking the Zoo map in his hands to get a better look at it.

"I was told it was for educational purposes," Obito answered as he watched the group Naruto noticed earlier buy some ice cream. "If they are here than those two must be close by somewhere," Obito said to himself.

"What are you talking about," Naruto asked after hearing him?

"He's talking about me and Ice, kid," said an all too familiarly deadly voice.

Naruto froze, he remembered that voice all too well and the owner of that voice should be six feet under with his partner.

"Ah, Demon so you are here," Obito said to the man behind Naruto casually, "how goes the watch and where is Ice?"

"He's trying to sneak our target some ice cream," the tall man said in an annoyed tone, "and do you honestly want to know what I think of this job."

Obito raised his hands up in front of him in defense, "alright point taken."

Naruto was now watching the group ahead of him gapping as he just noticed who the ice cream vendor was.

[0_0]

As Harry watched Dudley and his friend receive their ice cream. "And what would you like my dear," said a kind voice. Harry looked up to the vendor to see a pretty young woman smiling at him. She had long black hair and beautiful brown eyes. She looked foreign with her beauty and some odd air about her that just seemed somewhat off.

Harry left the ice cream stand with a lemon pop still thinking about the woman wondering why she looked so familiar. As Harry rounded the corner he noticed the blond haired boy in orange, he noticed earlier, was now talking to the vendor woman.

'It's weird but why do I feel like I have some sort of connection with him,' Harry thought while sampling his lemon pop. This thought lingered in Harry's mind while unknowingly to him, his life would be taking a step in a different direction.

* * *

**Harry: **Awww it's already the end of the Chapter!

**Naruto: **No fair! I wanna know who Ice and Demon are!

**Kakashi:** Calm down Naruto, you should know who they are. I mean there are a few clues there.

**Sirius: **You know who they are. .

**[0_0]: **Of course he does, Demon was a worthy oponites.

**MGS: **So please review! Feel free to guess who's face this is and who Ice and Demon are even though they are not apart of the contest.


	4. Author's Note

I am sorry to inform you guys that I will be putting "**Who is Haruto? And what of this stone?" **on pause for now to rewrite a chapter or two. If you read you read my profile then you already know why. So I am off to rewrite it but please feel free to inform me of anything that I might have missed.


End file.
